Some Time Alone
by Yee Mun
Summary: MartelAl Lemon ends in fluff. Per request of my friends. After Martel..., Martel and Al meet again. She moves in with him so he and Ed can help her. Al and Martel get to spend some alone time... see inside for full summary


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Martel/Al Lemon ends in fluff. Per request of my friends. After Martel gets into an accident during one of her many, calming hikes, Martel and Al meet again. She moves in with him so he and Ed can help her. Al and Martel get to spend some alone time when Ed and Winry go away together for a few days. And just in time, Martel's weekly friend just left.

A/N: I wrote this as a request, although I do love love this couple! I hope you like it read and review!

* * *

**Sometime Alone**

"You're doing great, Martel, just a few more weeks, I think." The physical therapist said, ending there session for the week. Martel had undergone surgery due to a rock slide when she had gone hiking. She had almost lost her leg, had someone not found her.

"So, will I see you next week?" Martel asked, getting up and using her crutches for support. She could walk pretty well, but her doctor insisted that she use them just incase.

"Yes, next week on Wednesday." Martel left the room and walked to the waiting room to schedule her appointment. When she was done, she walked over to the chairs to find her boyfriend, Al, bored out of his mind.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling when he saw her. She smiled back and nodded. He helped her to the car, and made sure she was seated and comfortable before placing the crutches in the back, and getting in the driver's seat.

I was kind of funny how they got together. Al hadn't seen Martel in ages. He was a doctor, using Alchemy to help the poor, sick, and hurt. He was the one who preformed the surgery on Martel. He had helped her with her first month of physical therapy. When the work started to pile up, he found a new physical therapists for her. It was about that time that they had gotten together. No one really knew who made the first move, but that really hadn't mattered. They were happy together, that's all that counted. They had been together for a month, and Martel lived with Al and Ed, so she could move around easier, and there was always someone to help her.

"Is Ed back yet?" Martel asked, Ed had gone to visit Roy, Riza and their family. They had all become really good friends, possibly because Ed was now 5'7" and Roy wasn't able to make fun of him anymore. Roy and Riza had gotten together a few years before, and now had an eighteen month baby boy and a baby girl due any day.

"Not yet, he should be back tonight." Al said, his brother was supposed to be back last night, but he was to drive, and if you know Ed, you know to add anywhere from a few hours to a day for him to get home. You must give time for accidents, you see.

"I hope he gets back in one piece." Martel said, sighing. Al chuckled and said nothing in his brother's defense, it was so true. They drove in a a peaceful silence until they reached their house. There they found Ed, grinning from ear to ear, standing next to a dent free car. Al cocked an eyebrow at his older brother, parked the car, and helped Martel out of the car.

"Sorry I didn't call, I had to stay an extra day. Riza had her baby!" Ed said happily.

"That's great! How are they?" Martel asked, sitting on the chair on their porch.

"Riza is great, I left right before she took a nap, the baby is healthy, nineteen inches and six pounds. Her name is Faith." Ed said, helping Martel into the house, as Al grabbed the bags out of the car, he had gone food shopping while Martel was in her appointment.

"That's good. I have to send her a card, and go down to see her when I get the chance." Martel said, sitting down on the counter.

"Yeah, I'll go down with you!" Al said, kissing Martel on her forehead, as he passed by her on the way to the fridge to put away the food.

"Ed? Al? Martel?" A voice sounded from the front room.

"We're in the kitchen Winry!" Martel called, smiling when the younger girl came into the room.

"Hey! You're back, I was getting worried." Winry said, kissing Ed, then saying hi to Martel and Al.

"I had to stay an extra day, Riza had her baby." Ed said, he really hadn't been able to call, and now he felt bad. He hadn't meant for everyone to worry.

"Oh, how is she?" Winry asked.

"She's good, Roy said that I should head back soon, he said they might need help around the house."

"Oh, when are you leaving, I want to come!" Winry said, excited.

"Maybe in a day or so, Al, Martel, do you want to come?" Ed asked.

"No thank you, brother, Martel has to stay here so she can go to the doctors, and I have a lot of work to do, myself." Al said, putting the rest of the food away.

"Well I'm all packed already, why don't we go next door to your house and pack your stuff, then we can head out tonight." Ed offered.

"Oh, but you just got back, you've been gone for a whole week, don't you think you should spend sometime with Al and Martel?" Winry asked.

"No, it's okay, Riza needs your help right?" Martel asked, a little too eager. Ed didn't seem to catch on, what a surprise, but Winry did. If she recalled correctly, she and Martel got their periods at the same time, hers had just ended, so Martel's would have too. No doubt she was looking forward to spending some alone time with Al.

"Well then, come help me back." Winry said, pulling Ed along with her, waving bye to Al and Martel.

"So, why would you want me all to yourself?" Al asked his girlfriend, a sexy smirk written all over his face. Martel winked and walked to their bedroom. She had been surprised at Al's forwardness, at first. When they first started going out, she had only known him as the quite, shy, naive little boy. He was still quite and shy, but when ever they were alone, he seemed to open up and become a whole new person.

Martel liked that new person, too. He was wild, yet tame. He never hurt her and she always felt that she learned new things about him. She made sure that Al was giving her time to change, a ritual they had. She had bought something special this time. She new that he just loved the color purple on her, cloths that she had very few of. So she went out and got a purple lace thong, a purple lace bra and a pretty skin tight silk purple nightgown, It was trimmed in black lace, with think straps. It barely covered her ass and left almost nothing to the imagination. She then took her hair out and brushed it flat and nice. When she was done, she made sure everything was ready, then she let him into the room.

Al was amazed at what Martel and done to the room. The heavy curtains were drawn, leaving the black and purple candles to light the room. The floor was covered in blood red roses. It was beyond him how she managed to do all this in so little time. He knew the drill, he quickly stripped down and emptied his clothes into the hamper, which was cleverly hidden away in the corner, with very little light around it. Al then laid down on the bed, above the covers waiting for his wife to be, that is if he got the courage to ask her tonight. Al's slowly growing member suddenly jumped to life when he was his beautiful Martel walk from behind the screen. She was wearing purple, his favorite color.

Martel slithered up to her pray like a snake. She stopped right in front of him, per ritual. This is were it always got different.

"Al, you trust me, right?" Martel asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Al asked, he wasn't sure if he should be scared or not.

"Then close your eyes." Martel smiled and waited for him to close his eyes. When he did, Martel left the bed.

"Mart-" Al started to protest, but she slithered up to him and covered his eyes.

"Sh, it's okay, you trust me, right?" Martel smiled. She thought about how cute it was when he panicked. Martel took her hand away from his face when she felt him nodded. Quietly, Martel reached for the cooler and took out a cup of ice. She smirked as she picked up one piece and gently glided it over Al's chest. Al let out a gasp of surprised and squirmed around at first. When Martel started to drag the ice in patters over Al's chest, then over his nipples, Al let out a moan from the back of his throat. As the ice started to melt, Martel readied another piece of ice. Al moaned louder when he felt a new piece of ice trail down his long hard member.

When Martel was done teasing her lover, she let him open his eyes. When he did, he moaned again, seeing her kneeling over him wearing nothing. Before he could speak, he was thrown into another wave of passion when Martel took him into her mouth. After licking all around his cock, making sure it was nice and wet, Martel started pumping at an even pace. She started to make a humming noise from the back of her throat that sent a vibrating sensation through Al's body. He started to shake as he arched his back into Martel, moaning her name over and over again.

Al's breath hitched as he moaned faster and faster. He was getting closer, if only she would do it. "Oh... Martel... stop... teasing me." Al moaned when he felt her suck harder on him. He threw his head back and moaned Martel's name as loud as he could. She had hit weak spot.

Martel grinned, she had sensed he was close and stopped torturing him and inserted a single finger into Al's tight ass. When Al could breath normally again, and Martel had finished cleaning him up, he got up and flipped Martel around so he was on top. Their eyes met, and both shivered in pleasure at the love held in each other's eyes.

Slowly, Al started to kiss Martel, first on top of her head, then slowly down her face. They shared short, sweet kisses, then Al moved farther down her body. He slowly sucked on her neck, moaning into it when he heard, and felt, her moan his name. When he made it down her neck, he placed small butterfly kisses around the base of her breasts. When Martel moaned in protest, Al sped it up and circled his tongue around her already erect nipple. He gently glided his tongue over it, listening to the sounds she was making. His member growing back to life. After suckling on one breast, Al moved to her other side, giving the other breast the same treatment.

When he felt he was done, Al moved farther down giving Martel more butterfly kisses, this time on her stomach. He then took her hand in his and kissed her palm, then her fingers, and then one kiss on top of her had. He followed by doing the same to her other hand. After, Al purposely skipped over her hips and kissed and rubbed up and down her thighs and legs.

"Al, hurry up." Martel managed through moans. Al smirked and did as she wished. He slowly slid back up her body, stopping in front of her wet pussy. Martel moaned again. She loved it when Al teased her, but she loved it even more when he got that sexy smirk. She would have never imagined Al to be like that, but it always drove her hot and wild when he took control and spoke up when they were making love. Martel was pulled out of her thoughts when Al's skilled tongue flicked over her clit. She moaned and squirmed under Al. After a few minutes of licking up all of Martel's juices, Al felt that he was ready and Martel knew she was. Al stood up and walked next to Martel. She took him into her mouth, to get him wet enough. Al threw his head back and held onto the bed to keep from falling. When Martel was sure he was wet enough, she moved her head and captured Al in a passionate kiss. Slowly, Al moved back down to Martel's opening and she spread her legs for him.

"Are you ready?" Al asked and Martel nodded. It wasn't their first time, but for what ever reason, Al always felt the need to ask. Martel thought it was cute.

They both moaned when Al slowly slipped into Martel's hot, tight pussy. As they found a pace, Al leaned down, over Martel, and captured her lips in a kiss that light both their bodies on fire. As Al bucked his hips, and Martel ground into him, they sped up and they could both feel their climaxes coming. When Al's breath sped up, and Martel could feel her coming close to, she leaned up whispered into Al's ear.

"I used my own juice to slip my finger into your ass." Al's eye's went wide, and he was thrown over the edge when Martel licked the shell of his ear. They both came, their orgasms crashing down on them in waves of passion. They road out their orgasms together, both left spent and panting, lying next to each other.

"I love you Martel." Al said, looking away from the ceiling to the beautiful girl lying next to him.

"I love you, too." Martel turned to her side and smiled to him.

"Want to take a hot bath?" Al asked, getting up.

"Sure." Martel smiled. They got up together and started to huge bath in the master bathroom. They bathed first, then sat in the hot water. At one point, they even got into a water fight. When it started getting late, Martel suggested that they get out.

"Sure, let me just get a towel for you." Al said getting out of the tub and walking to the cabinet and grabbing towels. When he got back, he helped Martel out of the tub. He wrapped her up in a towel and then leaned down to pull the drain plug. When he was done, he kneed in front of Martel, holding a ring box. Martel gasped and looked Al in the eye to see if it was in fact what she thought it was. Al smiled and opened the box. Tears started to form in Martel's eyes. She had always promised herself that she wouldn't cry if something like this ever happened to her, but now that the moment was here, she was so happy she was brought to tears.

"Martel, you captivated my heart and soul when I first lay eyes on you, all those years ago. Of course I was a tin can and couldn't feel, but when I saw you again last year, I knew I was in love with you before, and I fell in love with you all over again. I want to spend the rest of my with you, by your side. Will you please marry me?" Al looked up at the girl of his dreams. She was everything to him.

"Yes." And that's all he needed. He slipped the ring on Martel's finger and picked her up, swinging her around and kissing her. There's tears of joy and laughter brightened up the room. That night, the two went to sleep in each other's arms like they did every night. The only difference was, this night was the first night that they would know that they would always be in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? This is my first lemon, so feel free to tell me if it needs any work! Shaelyn 


End file.
